


Sparks Of Fire, And Dapples Of Petals. A Human Warrior Story.

by Summery_Nights



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Leafpool joins the crew, Love, Magic, Warriors in human version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights
Summary: Twins Squirrelflight and Leafpool, daughters of Firestar and Sandstorm, knew that they were special. Their parents said so.But when two necklaces appear on their drawers, their normal lives have taken a turn!





	Sparks Of Fire, And Dapples Of Petals. A Human Warrior Story.

**No POV:**

 

In a mythical cave, glowing flies flutter around a spirit cat, her navy hair shines through the dark. Her name is Whispersong, and she was holding two necklaces.

¨Hmmm... these necklaces contain power I would have never dreamed of..." Her sentence was cut off, as the necklaces glow brightly and flew off, nobody knows where will they go.

Whispersong watched. ¨Go save the Clans, my two champions.¨ And with that, she disappeared.

 

**Squirrelflight's POV:**

 

I felt the light on the sun dance on my skin, my glowing red hair flew, and I watch as my sister Leafpool, who, btw, is like 10 min older than me, yelped. "OH no, I forgot about it!"

I turned. "What do you mean, you forgot about something? We are going to be late Leafa." I yell.

" I know Squirrelflee."

"DONT U DARE CALL ME THAT!"

She was a brown blur as she ran back home, and I saw Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Stormfur, Feathertail, Brook Where Small Fish Swims, and Sorreltail.

"Hey, where's Leafpool running off to?" Tawnypelt ask. Tawnypelt is one of my closest friends, who basically knows how to be cool. Plus, she's Brambleclaw's brother and loves bossing him around. Crowfeather is the one who feeds in our dooms, and basically argues for anything, but is a great friend too. Feathertail and Stormfur are popular kids but are chill. (Plus, Feathertail and Crowfeather are in loooove..." Brook is Stormfur's girlfriend and is like the peacemaker of our group. Even though she's from Tribe Of Rushing Water Highschool, she's a great friend. Sorreltail is Leafa's friend and would do anything for her. (And maybe me....)

And Brambleclaw.

Ok, we might seem like we would never get along. But I get him, and he gets me. I kinda, maybe, ok for SURE, like him, but that's between me and Leafa, who swear not to tell anyone.

I saw Leafpool ran toward us and gasped for air. "Hey everyone." She gasped, her brown and white hair all over the place. She held up a necklace, a cute fire emerald shape necklace, and handed to me.

"Father gave this to me, and I forgot to give it to you, Squirrelflight." 

I grabbed it, mesmerized from the jewel. "It's wonderful! I love it! Thanks, Leafa!" I struggled to put it on, and Brambleclaw tapped my shoulder. " Hey, you need help?"

I stared at his eyes, wishing he was joking. "Um, yeah, sure, whatever you want!" I stutter. Leafpool snickered, and Tawnypelt rolled her eyes playfully. "Ah, I see you Brambleclaw. Trying to get Squirrelflight, huh?"

Brambleclaw stopped midway. "I-it's nothing like that! I just want to help my friend!" 

Tawnypelt sighed. "Yeah sure, Brambs."

* * *

 

Once we got to school, Brambleclaw and I walked to our lockers, which was great, since we are basically right next to each other. 

"Heyyy Brambs!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, turned around to see my hated enemy, Jessy.

She is basically Queen Bee of the school, and did I mention she's in love with Brambleclaw? Everyone says she and he would be a cute couple, but Brambleclaw denies it, telling her over and OVER again that he likes someone else.

Jessy wrapped her hands around Brambleclaw's neck and giggles. Can't this day get any mushier already? " Hey Brambs, whatcha doing? Ooh, are these chocolate for me?" She gasped.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes. "No Jessy, I bought them for myself. Why would I ever buy you chocolate with MY own money?" 

Jessy grumbles something under her breath and looked straight at me. "Hey, it's Squirrelfleebrain." Jessy flipped her curly, long brown hair, and sneered.

Ok, that was pure HATE there. " And here's the one and only Jessy, being a fake, phony person, and trying to get my friend to like her. In case you didn't know, he doesn't like fake people." I shot back. 

Somehow, I shut Jessy up for once, and Brambleclaw raised his hand for a high five. I slapped his hand, and I laughed as he stuck his tongue out to Jessy.

Then my necklace glowed, and suddenly I became warm....

WHAT'S GOING ON?

 

_To be countinued...._

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically taking place in The New Prophecy Series, and for the "Crew" who travels to the sun-drown-place, Leafpool joins them.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed! Pls SMASH that kudos button, and comment down for more ideas!
> 
> Thx!


End file.
